


electric angel

by chanshine



Series: nct / wayv drabbles collection [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Based on a Vocaloid Song, Computers, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27430045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanshine/pseuds/chanshine
Summary: where jeno finds himself in a peculiar situation, charmed by a tiny digital being.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: nct / wayv drabbles collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004022
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	electric angel

"no, don't go!" jaemin pouts and bangs his fist on the invisible wall he wishes was gone. alligator tears start to fill up his eyes as he looks up at jeno on the other side of the screen.

"jaemin..." he starts, sighing fondly. this happens way too often. "it's too late already. i have to turn this off then sleep." his hand hovers over the mouse before suddenly rushing to head to the start tab to shut down his computer. jaemin shrieks in response and runs after the cursor, hugging it tight and shaking his head furiously. it was worth a try, at least.

"no! you can sleep! anywhere you like too! just don't turn it off! please?" jaemin's lower lip is quivering and he looks like he's about to cry any second. "i missed you..." he averts his gaze shyly and jeno can do nothing but sigh and oblige. he missed jaemin too, after all.

"god, my electricity bill hates you." regardless, jeno takes a pillow from his bed and sits back down, laying his head on the desk cushioned by softness. he's going to regret sleeping like this once he wakes up, but he's too tired to care for now.

jaemin giggles at the soft snores that come a minute later. he leans against the very thing dividing their worlds, falling asleep with a content smile while counting the small freckles on jeno's face.

**Author's Note:**

> so after a lot of thinking, i decided to crosspost a bunch of my drabbles from twitter in a little series. seeing how much i've improved is really satisfying, but you can also see how my themes get increasingly angsty over time and just,,, oops HAHAHHAHJS
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/SH10NSHINE)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/SH10NSHINE)


End file.
